


the stars in the sky

by angelwoojin (angelkaashi)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, First Meetings, M/M, basically just chan being whipped for minho, cliché barista au, he compares minho's eyes to the stars, not proofread we die like warriors, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkaashi/pseuds/angelwoojin
Summary: It was Chan's turn to get coffee for him and his friends in the middle of the night from the small coffee shop around the corner and he definitely didn't expect the barista to be this beautiful





	the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: this is a mess  
i wrote it in like two hours trying to get over my writer's block so don't expect too much

To be honest, Chan never liked the stars. He couldn’t understand why people would look up to them for comfort, when to him they felt cold and distanced, somewhere thousands of light years away, hidden in the vastness of the universe. He didn’t expect to find them so close to him.

Chan pushed the door behind him shut, stepping out into the cold of the autumn night. He pressed play on his phone and let the music softly flow through his headphones. During the day he usually listened to music very loudly to shut out the busy world around him, but at night, when the city was mostly at peace, he felt like he didn’t need to. It felt wrong to disturb the quiet accompanied by the faint noises of the occasional cars passing by and the muffled music of the bars and clubs in the area.

He pulled his jacket tighter around his body, trying to bury himself in the soft fabric to escape the cold. One of the reasons he hated going out at night, but he had promised his friends that he’d be the one to pick up coffee for all of them tonight so they’d be awake to at least finish the song they’d been working on, before they’d inevitably crash on the sofa in their studio together to make up for all the recent all-nighters. And he would do everything for both Changbin and Jisung, especially after he had seen them yawn and rub their eyes not-so-inconspicuously, dedicated to finishing up their work, even after Chan had told them that they could go home already.

In many stories he had read, the characters often wandered through the night, seemingly enjoying it, saying it has some kind of “magical” feeling. He never understood that. To him, the night was overwhelming, it felt like the stars were looking down on him from the cold space, watching his every move. So he quickened his pace, turning the music just a little bit louder.

Once he reached the outside of the small coffee shop with its neon sign shining brightly above the glass door, he took out his phone to stop the music, not wanting to be rude or embarrassing himself if he doesn’t understand what the barista or anyone else for that matter will say to him. He stepped into the warmth of the store, blinking twice before until his eyes adjusted to the lighting, that seemed pretty intense compared to the dark outside. And when he started to look around, taking in the white and wooden furniture and the paintings scattered on the walls as he’s never been to the shop himself, only passing by often and drinking its coffee brought by one of his friends, he nearly dropped his phone that was still in his grasp. Because the boy, or rather young man, standing behind the counter, slightly swaying to the pop music playing from the speakers, was absolutely _breathtaking_.

His hair was dyed in a light brown and it fell softly around his head, exposing just a bit of his forehead. His body was definitely fit, most likely from a sport he did regularly, and with the way he moved and his incredible sense of rhythm, Chan guessed he was a dancer. It was embarrassing to admit, but he spent an unhealthy amount of time just studying the other man’s face. But how he could he not? His lips had the perfect shape with a prominent cupid’s bow, his nose was narrow and had a little adorable mole at the tip. Chan’s eyes slowly wandered up, past his nose bridge, reaching his eyes. And oh his _eyes. _They were probably the most prominent feature on his face, big, shining, expressive and bright. “Excuse me?” A sweet voice brought Chan back to reality. The other man had stopped dancing and was now staring at him. Chan blinked. And blinked again. He didn’t know what to say. Red was creeping up his cheeks. “May I have your order please?” Oh. Right. That’s what he was here for, coffee. “Y-Yeah sure…” He stammered out their usual order, trying not to embarrass himself any further. Which didn’t work that well, considering he nearly dropped his money _twice_, because he was still distracted by the other. Or more like by the other’s eyes. Even when he turned away to make the three cups of coffee, Chan didn’t turn away. There was just something about his eyes, _Minho’s_ eyes, as he read on the small nametag on his apron. They were sparkling more than the stars in the sky ever could, with a depth Chan would love to drown in. But unlike the stars high up, these made him feel warm and welcomed. He was captivated. “I forgot to ask, what’s your name?” Oh god, Minho was talking to him again with his honey-like voice. “I’m Chan.” He surprised himself with how steady his voice sounded. But maybe that was because his initial excitement and fidgetiness had slowly died down and had made place for something that felt like silent admiration, which was only due to the fact that he couldn’t see one bit of judging in Minho’s eyes, only warmth and patience. “Here you go Chan.” The barista handed over the three cups of coffee and Chan gave him a quick smile. What he didn’t see was that Minho slightly gulped before a pink blush spread on his cheeks since he was busy balancing the cups in his arms so they wouldn’t fall any time soon.

Just as he was about to leave, Chan noticed the numbers scribbled on one of the cups with a little heart doodle next to them. He turned around, only to find Minho still looking at him with an indescribable look in his shining eyes and a smile tucking at the corners of his lips. Chan smiled back, bright and sweetly, hoping that eyes would be able to show as many of his feelings as Minho’s, then he turned around, the door behind him falling shut, already awaiting his next visit that would surely be soon, stepping out once again into the night, that suddenly didn’t feel as intimidating and cold as before anymore.

To be honest, Chan had never liked the stars in the sky. But he certainly fell for the stars hidden in a beautiful boy’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingwooj) if you want <33


End file.
